The Arisen's Pawn
by Elorwin
Summary: Just a little story about my Arisen and her Pawn. Just done for fun. Wanted to show more of the interaction between the Arisen and the main Pawn.
1. Chapter 1

Author note:

Dragons Dogma is both amazing and not all at once. I have been playing for quite a while now and I have no idea where the plot is going to go.

What I wanted to achieve by writing this was to give myself a chance to express more about my character and her interactions, as I honestly feel this game really lacks development of your character. I think I have been spoilt by Mass Effect.

Plus I really like the pawns as characters; I really wish I could interact with them more rather than have them shout stuff at me.

Anyway If you are playing and want to find me in Dragons Dogma my gamertag is Elorwin and my pawn is Ged, a warrior.

I do not own the Dragons Dogma franchise obviously, but I do own the game and the Arisen Elorwin and pawn Ged.

* * *

I watched her as she drew her bowstring back as far as it would go, her ability to fire ten arrows simultaneously in effect as she took aim at the last fleeing wolves. With a heavy thud her attack hit home and the wolf fell. She turned back to us, her pawns and smiled the warm smile she always did.

"Well done, that was a battle well fought!"

"Yes Arisen." Was the answer I gave as the others began to move around the battlefield picking up spoils.

My name is Ged, I am a warrior classed pawn brought into existence from the rift to serve the Arisen Elorwin, a ranger who was destined to save the world from the dragons wicked flame.

Tis a strange thing knowing that you were called into being for one person, knowing that you were matched for them, to complement their needs. She is my whole world and the one I will protect, no matter what.

I should explain some more about myself as a pawn. We pawns have a long history with the Arisen of this world. Until we are summoned we live in the rift, a place in between worlds. For each Arisen a single pawn is brought into existence and we are wholly loyal to them. But from the rift the Arisen can summon other pawns, belonging to others, from other universes I believe. They serve obediently but will always return to their own master's call.

Pawns are not really so different from humans save the glowing mark on their hand and most importantly a pawn lacks the human ambition and will that humans seem born with. Sometimes I contemplate this and wonder if this makes us flawed, but then I see her and know following her is the greatest thing I can do with my life.

The Arisen and I are currently making our way towards the gate of Grand Soren just as dusk was falling on the land and we were all weary from battle, the wolves having been one of many enemies we had faced that day. The chimera had been the most problematic, its three heads and ample health made it a hard foe. My Arisen had suffered greatly both by poison from the snake head and under the lion's claws. However she still wore the small smile that always lit up her face even though her shoulders slumped.

We entered the main city and slowly walked to the pawn guild. I had seen my master in this mood before and although I could not fully comprehend it I guessed she wanted peace and quiet. At the pawn guild we were greeted politely by the guild master as always and at the rift stone she reached out and touched the stone my masters' mind entered the rift. While she was communicating within the rift her physical body stood still, hand still touching the stone. The two other pawns that had been with us had entered the rift with her via the stone. I remained, leaning against the wall, here to guard her physical body, lest any harm befall her. But my overprotective nature was unnecessary this time and in a few minutes she returned to me but this time alone.

Again we walked slowly away from the guild and towards the inn. Now it was just the two of us I could see how truly exhausted she was. She never let her guard down around the others, but with me, she had explained once that it was "as natural as breathing" being around me. So we moved together, up the hill and into town central. Suddenly as we neared the fountain she staggered her strength failing, instinctively I grabbed for her, catching her around the middle and placing her lightly back on her feet but keeping hold of her for safety.

"Can you stand master?" I heard the concern in my voice and continued to look at her sincerely.

Again she smiled brilliantly at me and took her weight back onto her own legs. "I can, don't worry Ged. We just need to rest; come the inn has a feather bed with my name on it." I nodded and followed her again as she set forth.

The inn was warm and welcoming and I saw her sigh with relief which made me smile. Walking to the front desk I saw her quickly wrap up the idle chit chat with the innkeeper and pay for a room. We moved quickly away from him and towards the bed chamber. Closing the door the Arisen sighed happily and walked over to the bed falling with a soft thump into the feather mattress.

"Nghhhahhhh!" she sighed her head deep in the pillow, limbs sprawled haphazardly on the bed. I took the chair in the corner, sinking into it gratefully. There were two loud thuds as the Arisen kicked off her boots without moving from the bed, then arching her back she gave several deft flicks and her long bow, quiver and dagger belt fell loosely off her and clattered to the floor. She seemed happier now and snuggled further into the pillow.

I moved forward and began to tidy the dropped objects, moving her weapons to the table and boots to the end of the bed. After things were once again in order I moved once again to the chair and sat, feeling her gaze on me I looked up and met her amethyst eyes.

"Master are you unwell?" I asked meeting her gaze.

"I was just wondering," She said her voice full of question "do you sleep ever? I have never seen a pawn sleeping." She tucked a lose strand of her long, curly silver hair behind her ear and continued to look at me.

"We pawns do not need sleep Arisen, and as far as I am aware none do. This pawn can only speak for himself but I gain rest from you." I held up my hand to show the glowing pawn symbol and she gasped and heaved herself up onto her elbows. Looking down she saw her chest glow faintly along the scar left by the dragon, she placed a hand upon it and a sad look came into her eyes but I could not read it, so I continued. "When you rest my Arisen I too become rested and healed through our bond." The light of my pawn mark pulsed once more, resulting in a corresponding glow on her chest before I put my hand down and both marks faded.

The Arisen continued to look thoughtful, her eyes still on my face but not truly seeing me. Her hand still rested on her breast, fingers touching where the scar marred her flesh.

"So still…" She whispered "So quiet, I didn't know I could miss it because I never thought I would live without." I knew why she was sad now, I moved forward to kneel at her bedside, my face close to hers. Reaching out I placed my fingers next to hers and like her I could feel nothing where I would normally expect to feel the pulse of her heartbeat. She looked so sad for a moment I could not endure it. Taking her small hand in mine I took it away from her chest, holding it in both of mine.

"This pawn would be lost without you, master."

Violet eyes locked with mine in delighted surprise as a small pink blush crept up her cheeks and a smile again danced on her lips. For a moment or two they remained, still and silent enjoying the moment. Then drawing her hand back the Arisen lay herself back down in the pillow, her eyes still on me as I walked back to the chair.

"Thank you Ged."

"I live to serve the Arisen."

She smiled again and closed her eyes. Within a few short minutes the pattern of her breathing changed indicating she had fallen, finally into a deep sleep, a smile still lingering on her lips. I leaned back into the chair and set to watch and guard her while she slept.

* * *

More to be written when soon. Please R&R ~ but please remember I just did this for me.


	2. Chapter 2

The Night of disaster – CONTAINS SPOILERS

It was starting to darken now, the sunlight disappearing beyond the horizon. The Arisen was moving swiftly through Gran Soren, myself only a step behind her, the other pawns shadowing us. Things had really started changing, the Arisen was gaining fame throughout the kingdom and she had now been invited into the Dukes personal service.

This had been a grand event; the Arisen had been presented before the Duke who had commended her actions and bravery so far. She now handled missions of great importance to both the Duke and the kingdom as a whole. Looking at her fair face and silver hair which blew out behind her as she walked, I found myself swelling with pride as I thought of all the things she had accomplished. I was so grateful that I have been there with her, to aid and guide and share in her triumph.

As the Duke's castle came into view I felt an awful sadness and terror I always felt when she went in there. Pawns are not allowed within the castles walls and whenever she is out of my sight I am infected with a terrible fear. What if she was to come to harm, if she was injured or killed and I could do nothing! Images like this torment me while she sleeps, while I see her peaceful and vulnerable. It is a dangerous path the Arisen treads and I have seen her injured before, near fatally twice and although I hate it, at least being with her I am able to act. Even if all she needs from me is some comfort or another herb that I am carrying for her, being able help eases the pain I feel at seeing her hurt or in distress.

This is why I find letting her out of my sight difficult. I know she understands how I feel; I know she sees the small, involuntary movement I make when she leaves. That's why she will always offer me a small almost apologetic smile as she walks away. So far I have been glad that every time she enters she has always returned to me, but I have also missed some great moments. What I wouldn't have given to have seen her in that hat.

We had finally reached the castle and automatically the other pawns stopped outside the gates knowing that we couldn't follow them. I stopped too, glancing around quickly I noticed it was fully dark now and my worry increased. Technically she wasn't allowed in there at night, but sometimes she needed to but if she was caught she would end up in the dungeon. I was feeling very nervous about her this time, as she gave her customary smile and started to walk away I reached for her quickly, taking her arm.

"Be careful Arisen!" She gave me one of her warm smiles that made my breath quicken, and giving my hand a quick squeeze she moved into the castle.

My pacing routine had begun. Back and forth I would pace, just having something to do, trying to distract myself. The Arisen had been gone for around half an hour when I started to notice that something was wrong. There were whispers amongst the guards; they were talking about things that were happening at the castle, something involving the Arisen.

I whirled around mid-pace when I heard them speak her name. Walking up to them they both watched me approach.

"Excuse me, did you say the Arisen? Did something happen up at the castle?" The guards exchanged significant glances but they knew who I am and decided they could trust me with the information.

"Well we just heard from the Duchess' lady in waiting that the Arisen was caught up in m'ladies chambers by the duke. The word is that the Arisen stormed m'ladies bedchamber and tried to force herself on her, mistaking a passing comment the Duchess made as an invitation for more." The younger of the two guards said in a low tone, his face excited.

Suddenly a scream rent the still night air in a voice I knew like my own. The scream was long, drawn out and in terrible pain, it echoed around my heart as much as through the courtyard.

"ARISEN!" I screamed in desperation making to run into the gates. Suddenly I found the guards spear tips at my breast and a stern look on their faces.

"Do not approach further pawn. You know the law, your kind are not allowed within. Stay put and we won't have a problem." I took one small step back, allowing them to drop their spears. The scream had stopped for a moment but now began anew this time louder and deeper as whatever pain she was experiencing was increased.

This was one of the longest nights of my life. Before long her screams were hoarse and harsh, sounding more like an animal in pain, but I could still hear her in the scream. With each scream I felt my heart break. I needed to help her, but there was nothing I could do.

As pink tinges could be seen in the sky her last, long wailing scream could be heard and then full and complete silence. Fear, deep and terrible took root in my heart making it nearly impossible to breathe. While her screams had been horrible at least I had known she was alive, that her body was not lying beaten and cold in the Duke's dungeon.

I didn't even know why she was in trouble. My Arisen wasn't interested in same sex partners, I knew that. I had seen her flirting a few times and it was always with men, she had even once or twice declined another woman's advances. I had seen all of this, and although it filled me with envy I would always swell with happiness that she always came back to me. When asked why she did not stay with these partners she would tell me that none of them really held her interest. Again I swelled with happiness.

Time continued to drag and I again began pacing back and forth, there was nothing else I could do except wait.

It was fully morning when I finally saw her, limping badly she was hurrying towards the exit and us. The gate was raised and with a few more hurried steps she was back with us, rushing forwards I stood next to her and looked down at her. She looked awful, her face was cut and bruised and I could tell just for the way she stood that there were numerous cuts and welts under her clothes, no doubt where she had been whipped mercilessly. Looking up at me with those beautiful lilac eyes my heart was sore with sadness to see tears swimming there.

"Master you're hurt!" Looking at me I saw pain and fear in her eyes but also relief, she was happy to see me. Giving me a small smile, her lips cut and bleeding she whispered my name in a rasping voice. Then her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell. I reacted before I thought and caught her in my arms before she hit the ground. Sweeping up her legs I held her to my chest and without another glance I stalked away towards the inn, sensing rather than seeing the other pawns following in my wake.

"Hold on master, I will take care of you." Even while unconscious she gave a small smile at the sound of my voice. Holding her tighter still I carried on walking, swearing to myself that I would protect her better from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Please note that there are some mildly graphic descriptions of wounds etc in this that some people may find unpleasant. You have been warned.

**[CHAPTER SPIOLERS]** There is quite a jump in Arisen/ Main Pawn romance in this chapter. Like I said I am writing this story for myself, so no, it does not quite follow the game, whereas the other chapters have been a closer.

If you don't like this romance don't flame, like I said I did this because I enjoyed it and this is really where I would have loved the game to have gone. It's a bit mushy and sentimental but I like it.

Also the pawn: Garath belongs to my friend Getafix – who I got into playing Dragons Dogma. He has written a spin off story involving Ged which I will put up here at the end.

* * *

I lay her gently down upon the five bedrolls that I had taken from everyone in our party and had set out in the shade of an old oak by the stream. We were about five miles out from Gran Soren, after what had happened to her I couldn't let her stay in there, inside those confining walls. She needed to breathe the fresh air, hear the quiet of the natural world rather than the busy, smoke filled air in town. And for me I needed to get her away from there, from the place that had betrayed us both, to somewhere there were no rules, I could be close to her, protect her from everything out here.

The other pawns brought us fresh water from the stream which I set to boil. One pawn, a tall, gigantic hulk named Garath whom I knew from serving with his Arisen was the one I trusted the most, asking him to guard closest to the camp, leaving the other to guard further afield. Then as the sky started to turn into a perfect blue with the coming of a beautiful day I turned my attention fully to her.

She lay still on the mats; she had not woken up once since fainting after coming from the duke's castle. Although still it was obvious that she was not resting peacefully, she was breathing in short, pained pants and blood still clung to her face, trickling down from her pink lips. Even being such a mess she was still the loveliest creature I had ever seen, my Arisen. I reached out, cupping her face in my hand and gently wiping away some of the blood from her lips at my touch she stirred slightly, giving a small smile and a contented sigh.

"Ged" She whispered so quietly if I hadn't been leaning in so close I would have missed it. I felt my heart wrench as I heard so much in her calling my name, caring, protective, dependent, sadness and … something else, something sweet. But I knew I could not tarry too long trying to decipher the emotions in her words, there would be time for that later but for now she needed some long overdue medical attention.

Laying her head back down onto my cloak which I was using for her pillow I began to unpack my supplies of bandages, healing herbs and anything else I thought would be useful. Looking back at the pot of water I was glad to see it had come to the boil, tearing up bunches of healing herbs and throwing them in the pot. It was time for me to leave any emotional feelings inside, with the medical care she needed I would have to be cruel to be kind, which would be next to impossible with my heart on my sleeve.

Stripping her down to chest wrappings and cloth underwear and turning her gently onto her front I could see the full extent of the damage the torturer had wrought upon her flesh. Suppressing the burning hot rage that exploded in my chest I took the hot herb water, dipped a cloth in and began to clean out the deepest wounds. Instantly she began to react to the horrible stinging I was causing her, writhing she tried to escape from me, but I knew this for the better whatever had been used to cut her had been filthy. I desperately hoped that I had cleaned them before any infection had taken hold.

For at least two hours I sat just cleaning and binding the worst of her wounds, she had not quietened the entire time. During this time I got to see her more vulnerable than I ever had before, even when she was sleeping she still had a slight stubbornness in her chin and her pout, but now she was helpless, needing me like never before, almost like a child. If I was being truly analytical she was in no real danger, her life wasn't on the line but it always hurt me to bring pain to her but the other side of that was the sense of joy being able to be so close to her, being needed by her.

By midday I had finished tending and bandaging her but I was not finished yet. Taking a moment to look around and check the surroundings were still clear. The mountain of a man Garath stood a little away from us, his back discreetly turned away from them gazing around as he had been instructed, guarding them from afar, silent and dependable. I could no longer see the other pawn but I knew they would be around on patrol. Having reassured myself that we were in no danger I continued to check her, feeling for broken bones or internal damage. Finding none, to my relief, I then began to boil some more water.

When the water was boiled I used some more healing herbs, ones of cleansing and purification and made a tea infusion. Waiting till it had cooled sufficiently I sat her up, leaning her head against my chest. The sun was bright and warm upon us, the Arisen was now clean and bandaged and she looked peaceful once again. As the sun was so warm and she was so serene at last I felt that for the moment she would be warm enough without trying to change her into her clothes. Continuing to hold her close against me I moved her head back against my shoulder and began to gently feed her the tea. She took it well although it was bitter, swallowing automatically until it was finished.

Yet I still held her, supporting her against my chest, wrapping my arms around her, telling myself I was only holding the Arisen for her benefit, that I was not filled with butterflies of happiness. The sunlight was hot, the scent of the flowers was sweet and birds sang in their joy but everything, everything paled in comparison to her, her warmth, her scent, her voice. I knew then, knew what I had been denying for so long and had not yet the courage to say.

So I continued to hold her while she slept contentedly in my arms. Every now and then she would shuffle or twitch in her sleep finding an ache in her body but I would rock her gently in my arms and offer nonsensical noises of comfort, after which she would quiet and smile. I could feel through our bond that she was resting well now, peace and happiness had settled about her. By late afternoon the warmth was leaving the land. Without jostling her I covered her in several blankets and my cloak, she didn't even wake.

It was not until the first stars had twinkled awake that the Arisen showed signs of waking, blinking her large amethyst eyes she looked up at me, seeming not to take anything in but adjusting to just being awake. Blinking a few more times her eyes finally focused on me.

"Ged?" her voice was still slightly worn from all she had been through but still the voice I could always hear, even through a crowd.

"Welcome back Arisen." I said, keeping her carefully in my arms but allowing my grip to slack slightly so if she chose to stand she would meet no resistance. But she did not move, instead she seemed quite content to stay where she was, looking up at me in a sleepy contentment.

"Thank you Ged, for always looking after me." She whispered in a small voice knowing that I would hear her. I looked down at her, catching her gaze and holding it in my own.

"I live to serve the Arisen Elorwin and it is my pleasure to serve, whenever you need me, master!" I tried with all my might to convey what I could feel brimming inside me with those words.

She must have heard it for before I could blink she reached up, grabbed the back of my head and pulling us together her lips found my own. Dazzling lights filled my head and took my breath away as the world spun around us, around her, my everything.

Too soon she stopped and as sorely as tempted as I was I did not peruse. She was panting a little and blushing a lovely crimson both from the kiss and the demands made on her already tired body. Slumping back into my arms, her head laid against my shoulder and eyes closing again the Arisen smiled as she let herself fall back into sleep. Tomorrow she would continue being the Arisen, facing danger as she fought to eventually win her heart back from the fearsome dragon. But for now she was just a woman, tired and sore, experiencing a small moment of happiness, tainted slightly knowing this is the life she could have been living had the dragon not come. However she was not the type to dwell too long on these things, and looking at her face all I could see was contentment, pleasure and something maybe like … love?

"I would be lost without you, master Elorwin!" I saw her smile widen even as she fell back into sleep.

"As I would be lost without you, Ged!" She said with a happy sigh, as light as gossamer in the air between us and yet it bound us, stronger than fate itself from now for all eternity. Then she was asleep in my arms again and I held her close, never to let her go again. Smiling I looked up as the moon smiled down upon us both.


End file.
